drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Infested Sewers of Kingshill III
20.09.2019 - 15.10.2019 In short *Collect sewer keys from all worthy mobs in Dracanian Dungeons (rats have higher drop chance) *Collect and finish all quests from Sir Hardy **Do repeatable quests for rewards and resources **Finish Shocking Eyesight quest during Toxic Fumes challenge to gain access to Abandoned Sewer Passage *Collect crafting items **Collect Valve Handle, Valve Stem, Valve Spring and Valve Gate to craft Valve of the Castle's Sewer **Collect Rat Lure, Sewer Parasite, Nightglow Lily and Andermight Powder to craft Antidotal Essence *Collect Bronze Plumber's Dogtag to fill up the event's progress bar *Collect Silver Plumber's Dogtag from monsters during Toxic Fumes challenge, to fill up the challenge progress bar *Kick certain mob's butt in order to get event items, runes, mounts and pets *Get access to Abandoned Sewer Passage through quest *Collect Golden Plumber's Dogtag from Rampaging Carrion-worm during Rampaging Worms challenge to fill up the progress bar Quests The Armpit of Kingshill Finding the Citizens Enemy Below Shocking Eyesight Daily Challenge Progress Main Event *There are 8 main Progress Bars *All progress bars are difficulty dependent. You need to unlock them in order playing at least on required difficulty or above Progress buff Dogtag Shower buff is working both with the main event progress and Toxic Fumes progress. Toxic Fumes 25.09.2019 - 15.10.2019 *There are 3 progress bars *Progress bars are not difficulty dependent *You need to finish the current progress bar before unlocking the next one Progress buff Dogtag Shower buff is working both with the main event progress and Toxic Fumes progress. Rampaging Worms Infested Sewers of Kingshill - Rampaging Worms *These 48 mini challenges are needed to craft amulet of Deflection *You need to collect at least 35x Wyrm Poison *25 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Vigorous Health Potion x5 *55 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 3 *100 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Antidotal Essence x150 *200 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Polished Gem Bag *215 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 5 *370 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Gilded Clover x10 *400 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 7 *550 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Mighty Antidotal Essence x250 *600 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 11 *800 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Legendary Equipment *800 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 14 *1000 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 17 *1100 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Altered Crescerite x10 *1200 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 20 *1350 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Draken Core x100 *1400 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 23 *1500 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Wyrm Poison Total = file:drak14.png 100 These mini challenges will be running in all Dracanian dungeons times a day. These mini challenges will start at later stage and there will be total of 48 challenges Note: I will create articles with all maps and Worm locations for all maps. I already have some of them, I will create the rest of them once they hit the live server. List of Maps: *Eternal Grove *Prison of Souls *Liar's Lair *Rootrock Cavern *Loxley Caverns *Stonekeep *Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ *Fortress Teganswall *Tegan's Sanctuary *Dragon Caverns *The Hidden Sanctum *Hailstone Mountains *Eternal Watch *Mount Suvius *Spawning Ground *Abyss of Time *Atlantis above Water *Temple Sector *The Gleaming Mountains *Stalgard *Stillwater Bay *Frog River Delta *Oceanus's Opal Shrine *Fjalnir's Cradle of Frost *Fyrgon's Path of Fire *Cradle of Life *Cradle of Death *Great Desert *Evergreen Oasis *Temple of Agony *Spiky Valley *Treasure Cave Locations Sewers beneath the Fairground Sewers beneath the Harbor Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings Sewers beneath the Castle Abandoned Sewer Passage Hidden Cave Shop Gnob Jullov the Blacksmith Shady Jon Event Rewards New Set *Poison Buster (new unique set) New Amulet *Amulet of Deflection New Pets New Pets: * Death Wink * Fancy Rat * Rat King New Runes New Runes * Lesser Rune of Poison Resilience * Rune of Poison Resilience * Mighty Rune of Poison Resilience * Supreme Rune of Poison Resilience * Lesser Rune of Poisonous Thorns * Rune of Poisonous Thorns * Mighty Rune of Poisonous Thorns * Supreme Rune of Poisonous Thorns Achievements Piglets Sewers beneath the Fairground entrance There are piglets (only in infernal mode) - Trakilaki has never seen a single piglet on this map in the last 3 years :) Sewers beneath the Harbor Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings From the old event I don't know if those pets are still dropping The Peeler= *Location : Sewers beneath the Harbor |-| The Mother of Maggots= *Location : Sewers beneath the Harbor |-| The Puppeteer= *Location : Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings |-| The Pet Maniac= *Location : Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings Category:Infested Sewers of Kingshill Category:Events Category:Under Construction